the roommates
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: How did Twitchy squirrel get qll of her RoomMates? R


**_[this is a look at how Twitchy got all of her roommates, hehe, just a quick story that I wrote a while ago.]_**

"Twitchy Rolled out of bed, today was the day. She had put an ad in the paper for a new roommate or two, and she had a lot of interesting people want to sign up. She jumped in the shower, suddenly angry that her boyfriend had not wanted to move out of his house and into hers. Twitchy shrugged, anger vanishing, as she realized that his house was pretty epic. And her Best friend Clove, A purple and green raccoon, had her own apartment with another roommate, and Twitchy didn't want to intrude, her own house was massive. Several empty bedrooms with beds already in them. She made good money working as a biologist.

Twitchy hoped out of the shower and started to blow dry her yellow green fur. She dreaded drying her tail because of the massive amount of curly fur that came with being a member of Nutty's family. God she hated her cousin.

Walking down the hall way, Twitchy heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. Looking through the peep hole she groaned when she saw who it was. That was another bad thing about being rich. There was only one rich person neighborhood in tree town. And that meant sharing the street with the town's pedophile. The door bell rang and Twitchy walked away from the door, and sat down at the table.

The people wouldn't arrive until noon, so she had herself some quiet time. Ruling out taking a nap and having a feast, Twitchy decided to go to the Diner for breakfast, hopefully, she would run into someone she knew there.

Walking into her garage, Twitchy grinned at her car. A 2009 yellow camero with black racing stripes. It looked identical to Bumblebee from the Transformers movie. Twitchy climbed in and turned the ignition on and the garage door opened. Revving the engine, she heard the most annoying voice, and backed up as fast as possible. grinning at the fwump noise, and looked to see the gory, bloody mess of Disco bear, splattered over her drive way.

Twitchy opened the glove box and took out a little notebook. She scribbled a twenty next to Disco bears name. There were several other twenties across the page, and a few negatives.

"Lets see, eighty points for Disco Bear, Twenty for Lumpy, negative forty for Russell..." twitchy started doing the math in her head, trying to figure out how many points she had in all.

Twitchy was pulling up in her own drive way when she saw a car with two dogs sitting on the hood. One was a light blue color. He had large dark blue floppy ears, and a bright pink muzzle. His tail was short and Skinny and was tipped in the same color as his muzzle. He wore a light pink sweatshirt with rainbow cuffs and hood. She smiled, immediately noting that he was more than likely homosexual, Twitchy like gay people. But the other dog worried her.

The dog sitting next to the blue and pink one was slightly more muscular. He was a charcoal gray with fluffy cheeks, like Lifty or shifty. He had large pointed ears that twitched back and forth. He had a similar marking to her, but his was purple. His large fluffy tail, which swayed slowly, was gray on top, and purple on the bottom. He wore a black sweatshirt with white cuffs and hood. He seemed to have a permanent frown.

She pulled up next to them and got out of the car. She grinned at the two.

"Hello! I'm Twitchy! Are you Two here for the open roommate spot?" she asked. Both dogs nodded, "Well good, come on in." Twitchy walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"So what are you guys name?" She asked casually. The blue dog followed her closely.

"My name's Bubble! Nice to meet ya!" He said happily, holding out a paw for her to shake. Ignoring the paw she raised an eyebrow at the gray dog.

"I'm Dubble" he snorted. Bubble leaned close to her.

"He's my fraternal twin brother! He's a little older than I am, though." Bubble walked a little away, as Dubble glared after him. Twitchy followed Bubble and Dubble looked after her. Understanding that he might have ruined any chance of going on a date with the green squirrel, who he had a crush on already.

The doorbell announced another roommate possibility had arrived. Twitchy ran down the hall to answer the door.

When it opened, she came face to face with another squirrel. He was pure white with a long flowing tail. The markings he had we're rainbow. Two triangles on each eye, a triangle on his forehead, all four paws, his ears, his tail tip, and his stomach we're all rainbow colored. A series of small odd colored dots followed the edge of the rainbow markings. He smiled at her.

"My name's Confetti, are you Twitchy?" Twitchy nodded and noticed the squirrel look off into the distance.

"Uh Confetti? Are you okay?" Twitchy asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, ignore him, my Name's Swindle, Confetti here has ADHD, maybe that's his super power?" A dog walked up from behind Confetti.

He was a tan gold with a cream colored belly. He had black paws and ear tips. He had two black lines going from his eyes to the back of his head, similar to Twitchy's. He also had a cream tipped tail lined with black.

"Another dog?" Twitchy asked. Swindle glared at her. And to Twitchy's surprise, his eyes turned a light crimson color.

"A Dog? How DARE you! I am a COYOTE!" he snapped. His eyes shifted to a light yellow color, "Oh dear, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I've been told my eye's change color with mood changes" his eyes shifted to emerald green and he walked into her house holding Confetti's tail while laughing manically.

"Well, that was weird." Twitchy said, rolling her eyes. She was just about to shut the door, when a thick black stick was shoved through the door.

"This the place for Roommate's?" said a voice on the other side of the door. Twitchy opened the door to reveal a porcupine standing there. He was a dark gray, but not a dark as Dubble, he had bright red quills, like another porcupine that lived in town. He wore a light yellow tie with bright orange flames on it. The black stick was a cane, for he was missing his left leg, and had a black peg leg. He smiled at her.

"My name's Torch, I'm Flaky's brother, and no, I don't have any dandruff." He grinned at her. Twitchy smiled at him and opened the door to allow him to come in. Twitchy looked outside to make sure no one else was coming, and no one was.

Walking into her living room, she felt happy that her huge living room looked a little fuller than usual, and Twitchy liked it. She gazed around the room to see what everyone was doing. Dubble was ignoring his brother by sulking in the corner, and Bubble was chatting to Confetti, who was floating upside down. Swindle sat on the couch having a conversation with Torch about flame ties and their times in the war. But there we're two new people sitting on her couch.

The first was a fruit bat, with brown fur and lighter brown ears. She wore an eye patch on her right eye, and wore three black loop earrings in both large ears. She wore a dark gray v-neck, and black jeans. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. There was also a light blue bandanna wrapped around her head.

The female bats counterpart apperared to also be a fruit bat, but his long black and silver tail confused her. He was black with a white muzzle that was lined in silver. He had three scratches that crossed his left eye, which was milky white. His ears were tattered and ripped, And There was a few bullet holes and a bite taken out of his left ear. He wore no shirt, but had a black knee length trench coat, that was also tattered and ripped. He also wore a pair of gray, cloth pants, which, like everything else, was ripped up. But he a single shiny, new black boot. His other leg was a brown peg leg, and his left hand was a hook.

Both bats turned to give Twitchy a look.

"Who are you two, and how did you get in my house?" she said. The room quieted down and focused on Twitchy and the two bats. The female Bat stood up and held out a paw with a wing attached to it.

"Hello, I'm Pastel, and this is my half brother, Blacki." She smiled at Twitchy. She had a pirate accent, which annoyed Twitchy and made her think of her Boyfriend. She suddenly remember Russell telling her about two pirates named Pastel and Blacki who used to be part of his crew, but now were just petty thieves who stole from Lifty and Shifty.

"Huh, so how did ya get here?" she repeated the question. The other bat, Blacki, stood up next to his half sister.

"Bubble let us in through the back door, we were hoping you we're still accepting roommates?" He said, his accent a little thicker than his sisters. Twitchy snorted.

"I guess you guys can stay too." She said, turning back to the door which had started to ring again.

When she opened the door, it was a good friend of hers, Coin the parrot. Coin was a red Macaw, a parrot, who had a red base color and crest. He had light green hands from which light blue wings with green pinions were attached. He had light yellow legs with three black claws on each foot. He had a green belly, and a light blue tail tipped in purple. He also had six bands of color going from his eyes in the colors of the rainbow. He grinned at her.

"Howdy Twitchy! My house burned down, so I was wondering if I could crash here for a little bit while Lumpy and Handy rebuild it?" He asked happily.

"Wow, that sucks, and sure, you can stay here." She said happily. Coin and Twitchy had known each other since preschool.

"Shweet!" He cooed. Coin turned around and grabbed a bag with his comedy gear, and pulled it into the house. Coin walked into the living room and looked surprised at the turn out. He had heard that Twitchy was allowing people to move in with her, but this was a lot of people.

"Got enough guests?" He said, grinning at her. Twitchy rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Well, I get lonely, ya know?" she said sheepishly. Coin laughed and went upstairs to claim his room quickly. The doorbell rang for the last time, and Twitchy groaned, hopefully this was the last person. She opened the door to the town's pottery shop owner, Starr.

Starr was a light brown chinchilla with a light yellow belly and a tan diamond in between his eyes. He wore a white-ish apron with splatters of paint and clay all over it.

"Hey Twitchy, mind if I move in two?" he said sheepishly.

"Only if I can have a discount at the STORE!" she laughed. The small chinchilla perked up.

"Of course!" he said excitedly. Twitchy let him in and shut the door. This was the last person she was letting live here. Thankfully, no one else rang the doorbell. They ordered pizza, and had a good time. She allowed all the guest to stay with her, and they lived happily ever after."

Twitchy closed the photo album, which sent a plume of dust flying. Two young children sat in front of her. One a light green otter with a white muzzle wearing a black and white sweatshirt, and the other a light blue squirrel with a pink shirt with black nail polish on. Both the kids raised their eyebrows at their mom.

"Well, that was an interesting story mom, uh, thanks?" The boy otter said. The blue squirrel nodded her head.

"Your welcome Snippy and Mystik." The otter, Snippy sat up slowly, and walked out of the room. But Mystik sat next to her mom. Twitchy was looking at a picture with all of her old roommates all together looking happy.

"Was it fun living with all these people, Mom?" She asked, looking up at her mom. Twitchy nodded and looked sad for a moment. And took the picture out and pinned it to a board. Twitchy's tail twitched slightly as she crossed her arms and smiled at the group of her old friends.

_**[Oh dear, Twitchy had kids! Oh no, who was the father? Well, i think i can guess! Well, should I work on this story also? Or leave it at this? Do you guys want to see more of Snippy and Mystik? Review your answers!]**_


End file.
